I am home
by NewDawnFox
Summary: Ever wondered what Kanan and Ezra were thinking on the day and after the day of the rescue? read to find out. Some spoilers for "fire across the galaxy".
1. Chapter 1

I am home

**An:This is set just after "fire across the galaxy" and as always I don't own rebels.**

Kanan's pov

I sigh, then flinch...I have got to watch how I move right now,the wounds I have suffered... My body still hurts all over, I know it's going to take some time for me to heal physically, being a jedi I can heal wounds faster than a normal person can but even I need time to heal from these wounds, both new and old. Right now my mind is going over the past days...my capture...my torture...my rescue.

I know that Hera and ful... I mean Ahsoka are talking up in the cockpit. What they are talking about right now I have know idea but I think they want to keep me out of it something I am happy to do, after what I have been through I need some time off, also I think they are keeping an eye out for the empire to come after us again, but after what they just suffered, I think we will be able to take some time off and go into hiding so we can heal, we all deserve it and also because I wasn't the only one who had wounds on the body and soul.

I look to my side and smile, lying on the bed next to mine was Ezra and he has put the bed he has been sleeping in as close as he can to me without being in the same space as me, meaning my bed. He must have been so worried about me because since we connected with the others because Ezra hasn't left my side. Oh he has tried, the only time he left for any length of time was when I wanted to talk to Hera alone but I could still feel him outside the room, he trembling, something he tried to say that he wasn't but I knew he was and I don't blame him for that...If it had been me in his place, I would done the same thing, not the trembling but the overprotective watching over until I knew that he was going to be okay.

Ezra means more to me than just my padawan, he is a reminder of a family I lost, and one I found again when he joined us all those months ago. He also gave me hope of a new future, one that would see the galaxy free of the empire. A galaxy where children would never have to grow up like Ezra did...alone.

Ezra moved in his sleep and the skin on his cheek must have moved as well because he flinched and a soft moan came out of his mouth. As gently as I could I ran my hand through his hair, avoiding the bandages covering the wounds. I knew Hera had said that they might scar but I wasn't so sure, jedi can heal from a lot of things and small wounds like Ezra's can heal without a trace.

"No please Kanan win...can't loose you too" Ezra mumbled in his sleep.

He sounded upset, so I sent calming waves to him and he slipped back into a deeper sleep. I sighed again, at least one of us can sleep right now. I still cannot shake the feeling of when I thought I had lost him, even when I can feel him here beside me. Sometimes even looking at him I have to remind myself that he is still here with me.

I close me eyes and see the two of us standing on the catwalk facing the inquisitor. I look down at Ezra, I know I am too heavy for him to carry much longer and getting me this far has taken a lot of his strength away, because of the way he had to take care of himself on the streets, he is neither as big or as strong as a normal fifteen year old would be, but then with what he has been through and the force to guide him, he does have a lot of strength that a normal fifteen year old would not have.

Maybe in a few days when we both are feeling better, I will plat a padawan braid into that blue - black hair. It's time to show the universe that the jedi are back, he will wear the braid and I will openly wear my light saber. I know that I should start acting like a knight and not the padawan I was, when my world was taken from me. Yoda was right, I need to be sure on who I was before I could move on. Ezra needed the knight... for him and for myself I would become one.

In a way I did take a step in that direction. When fighting the inquisitor like I did, even though a part of me even now cannot believe I fought like that...that was me...it was as if the jedi that I was supposed to be was inside me all along. My only pain from that time was when Ezra was hit by the inquisitor's blade and I wasn't there to catch him when he fell.

I still don't understand how he came back...he was gone, his life force was gone, I could not feel him anymore but if I had searched a little I would have found our bond was still there, if I was given the time by the inquisitor. Of course I wasn't the inquisitor was still there taunting me, this made me feel something, it wasn't anger, I am not sure what it was but I was determined to defeat the person...no monster that had tortured me and (at the time) killed my padawan Ezra.

"But he didn't kill me. You saved me master"Ezra said.

My distress must have filtered to him and this wouldn't be the first time he has seen my thoughts or me him but then it could have been a lucky guess too, I open my eyes to look at him and the first thing I see is his wounds, I need to know how he survived that.

"I like to think we saved each other"I replied I see him look pleased at this so I continued "but Ezra there is something I would like you to tell me...How did you survive the fall?".

"I nearly didn't" Ezra said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?".

"When I was laying on that walk way bellow you and the inquisitor, I could feel myself slipping away...I was going to die and I was okay with that because I had freed you, but then I started to hear voices... voices that meant the universe to me. At first it was just my parents...mom and dad saying my name, then it turned into Hera and the others, then last of all it was you. Your voice wake me and that was enough to and answer the comm, to tell the others that we were okay and that you were better than okay"Ezra replied.

"If I had sensed you were waking up"I started to say before Ezra interrupted me "and what would you have done? stopped the fight to come after me...no you did the right thing, the inquisitor wouldn't have stopped and we both might have died."he said.

"I suppose and it did give me the courage I needed"I told him.

"What do you mean by that?".

"Well, when I thought you were gone...when I thought that I wouldn't see you again, something changed in me. It was like my life didn't matter, the only thing that did was defeating the monster that killed you and bring you home, even if it was to bury you" I said, only to have Ezra take my hand and chuckle a little.

"What was funny about that?"I asked.

"Well I told Hera much the same thing after my deal with Vizago, something I am sure your not going to be happy about but it was the only way to find you"he said looking away from me and I could see why, he was blushing.

"I don't blame you for that, I would have done the same thing...we will deal with Vizago in time, but there is something I am glad about and that is we don't have to see the inquisitor again"I said.

"Yes, to think we never have to see that pointy toothed, white faced sith again"Ezra said agreeing with me and then looking up at me.

"True. I still cannot believe he let himself fall after I broke his light saber. I wonder what he meant by there is some things worse than death"I replied thinking on that moment just before the inquisitor fell.

I could still see him hanging on by one hand, the fire burning under neither him. He had lost, he knew he had lost and he knew he was going to die, either by my hand or the fall. I had his life in my hands and he knew it, then to see him choose to fall, to end his life that way, I am sure I would have the courage to do that yet.

"Then I came up on you"Ezra said letting me know he was still there and braking my thoughts on the matter of what the inquisitor had done.

"To see you after that...to know I didn't fail you...you don't know what that means to me"I said closing my eyes again shivering a little at the thought of what might have been.

Then I felt something and I opened my eyes again and saw that Ezra had got into bed with me. He was hugging me...something that Ezra never did. He was always to shy about public displays of affection, it was always one of us touching him first, showing him that it was alright to be held this way.

I put my arms around him, finding myself needing his touch, his smell, his force signature. I needed something to hold on to, the memories of what I had been through were finally coming through and I let myself go, I cried in Ezra's arms. I had been strong for too long and now I needed to release it so I could mentally start to heal.

Ezra for all his teenage problems, for all he has been through showed me that he understood what I was going through now too. He didn't say a word about my tears, he just tightened his hold on me and let me tighten my on him.

"I am glad I didn't loose you"I said once I had recovered a little.

"Yeah your life would have been so much different if I hadn't come into your life. How was I to know that on that day when I tried to steal that crate I was getting the one thing I needed...that I wanted"he said his voice muffled by his head buried in my chest.

"No you gave me what I wanted too. You gave me my life back, a life I thought I left behind me"I said running my hand down his back, feeling our bond strengthening even more.

So much so that I started to feel someone else in the room, no not some one else...two people and they were connected to Ezra. I could feel their love for the child I held in my arms.

_Take care of our boy, because just as he was ours, he is now yours_

I look over Ezra's head to see at the end of the bed two shapes, they must have been the people I felt and somehow I knew they must be his parents. They are not as clear to see as of they were jedi but clear enough for me to see now how they are.

"I will never fear"I answered and then I watched as they faded away leaving me with a feeling of peace and love.

I tighten my hold on Ezra and sent his parents, his feelings and my own to them. I see Ezra smile a little and I know he liked that. His heart has been healed and so has mine, I am free...I am free, of the pain I have been carrying for a long time now.

Soon Ezra was asleep again, and I knew I would soon be following him. Thinking on what I had learned about before and after I was rescued, about the reactions of my crew...no my family. I took one more look at my sleeping padawan and had one more thought before joining him in dream land myself.

"I am home"

**An:like that? this will be a two shot, soon I will put up Ezra's pov on the matter of Kanan's rescue and what happened to him because of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

He is home

Ezra's pov

Did I have a thought when I took Kanan's light saber from the Inquisitor's belt?...yes...well no, not really. My only thoughts at the time was that it shouldn't be there, it was my master's light saber, not his,not the Inqusitor's, it should not be on his belt, now I just had to take it back, well that and I thought I could help. Not my brightest plan, but then I am my master's padawan. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat the Inquisitor by myself, I just wasn't strong enough yet, but I could distract him long enough so that Kanan could win against the darksider, it was like I could sense that Kanan was now the Jedi knight that was in him all along.

What I wasn't counting on was the big bad dark side force user sending me flying with a force push, which nearly had me falling off the catwalk and then once I did stand up, he threw his light saber at me, both blades making a glowing disk of red light. I tried to block it, I really did but the strength behind it...it was on a whole other level than before, and it was to much for my small body to take. The sword hit me on the side of my face, it hurt a lot but I didn't really think much more about the wound as I fell off the catwalk, and hit my head on the walkway bellow. This made me past out and I knew no more about the match or the real world that was carrying on around me.

"_Son...Son we are here"_

"_Who is here?" _I asked

I couldn't see... ut I could hear and now what I could hear wasn't something I thought I would hear, not here, not now, I just heard someone or some ones talking to me but for the darkness...no wait... I am starting to see stars, giving me points of light, helping me to see the world, not that there was much to see. Then I saw them, they started of as blue points, then gradely they became more and more like I remembered them. They were transparent with a blue like mist all around them, then I wondered what I looked like to them,did I have blue mist too? I looked down but I still looked like me.

Are they dead?...Am I?

I sure don't feel dead but how is being dead supposed to feel like and what are they doing here, are they here to guide me to where ever the dead go next or is this something else and they are here to tell me something,I didn't know and right now I didn't like it. Right now I needed Kanan, I needed...

"_Son you are not dead...at least not yet" _said my Dad

"_Then why are you here? if I am not dead and you...you both..." _I inquired, I was really having a hard time of believing this...that these were my parents and that they are dead, even though I had been told that they were, but right now I was willing to go with it because it was what I needed.

"_Son we are here because you are here" _said mom

Hang on...I have heard those words before. Kanan had told me those words when we were at the temple. I had told him of the strange voice that guided me through the tunnels to the star field and to my light saber crystal, and while I hadn't known the name of the guide. Kanan had and he had said there was nothing to fear from that voice.

"So that was Yoda?"I had asked and then Kanan had nodded and answered "that was him but I don't think we will be meeting him anytime soon...Why? because right now I have no idea where he is".

Thinking of Kanan, brought back pain...my head it hurt, no everything hurt. I was starting to believe that I wasn't dead, well at least right now I wasn't. Thinking of how I got hurt and Kanan, brought back to my mind what was happening above me. I sighed, I guessed I wouldn't be seeing him or any of the others anytime soon, at least I hoped not,if I choose to stay what ever I am right now. I would never get a chance to tell them what they mean to me.

"_Yes you will...like I said before, you are not dead yet, so all you have to do is to find a way to wake yourself up" _said my Dad.

"_But that would mean I wouldn't get to see you, that I would leave you, that you would leave me again" _I said, I could feel my body slipping more and more into death, slipping away from Kanan, from life.

"_Son we never left you...okay we did when the empire came and took us from you, but there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't think of you and wonder what had happened to you and when we died, we came to check on you and found that you were alone, well...who do you think gave your master Kanan the vision of you. We wanted to make sure you were safe, well as safe as you could be and this crew...no this family gives you that chance. It might have taken eight years for the message to get through but it did and we think you are happier for it"_my mom said, moving like she wanted to hug me.

"_Now your master needs you and you need him. He fills the holes in your life. just as you fill the holes in his. You two need each other, because you know and I know you know that if you die he will die, maybe not now but soon"_My Dad said.

I nodded then I started to hear Hera, she was calling to me and the others they were there too, but Kanan's voice was the loudest of all. They needed me,they were calling me home and I needed them, and now I wanted to go back. I see my parents nodding, my Dad's arm around my mom, who was crying. I knew I wouldn't be seeing them for a while and I was okay with that, I had got to say goodbye. I wave as they fade away, then I hear Hera's voice.

"Ezra...Ezra are you there?".

I was back, the pain I had only just felt before now was doubled, no maybe tripled, there wasn't a muscle that didn't hurt, but still I answer Hera. I knew from the tone of her voice that she was worried. She was worried that something had happened, that maybe I had failed and Kanan was still in the hands of the empire or that now we both were. It probably didn't help that worry that I didn't answer her straight away.

"Ezra is Kanan okay?" Hera asked.

I looked up and smiled at the way my master was fighting and then answered her "he's better than okay".

I watched Kanan fighting the inquisitor with both of our light sabers, he was wining just like I knew he was going to. I saw the inquisitor's blade brake when Kanan thrust both of ours in between the spinning blades, and then ignite the machinery bellow him, when they fell on to it. I could see Kanan and the inquisitor talk about something and then watched as the inquisitor fell but by then I was making my way up to Kanan.

I saw him on his knees looking down at where the inquisitor just died, for a minute I wondered what he would have done with me if I was dead, but I was glad that I wasn't, we had lost to much and I was happy for us both that we didn't have to loose anything else. I knew I made the right choice in coming back, my parents were right, he did need me.

"Kanan" I said, my voice softer than I would have liked and then when I didn't get a response , I tried again a little louder "Kanan", only to have him turn and look surprised to find me standing there. I didn't he know anything about me by now, I was the impossible kid.

"I thought I had lost you" he said as he got up and moved to me. He still looked like he couldn't believe that I had survived that, I supposed he was right in a way.

"I know the feeling"I replied, just before he through me my light saber and we made our way out of the engine room and down to the hanger bay and out of the ship, taking the inquisitor's tie fighter, I mean he wasn't going to be using it. We had a big fight with the empire in the tie before reconnecting with the others, I still remember the look on their faces.

It was a few hours ago,when we reconnected with the others, seeing Hera and Kanan hug and then finding out that fulcrum was Ahsoka all a long, that there was another Jedi out there. It was a little much for me, Hera did explain to us that it had to be this way so that we could keep the others of the rebellion safe and that Ahsoka wasn't a full Jedi either, when order sixty six went down but she hadn't been a padawan either, she had left the order and that had probably saved her life.

Now I was in the medbay with Kanan. My wounds both to my skin and body had been treated, with a big bandage over my scar on my cheek. Even though I had wanted Kanan to been seen to first, I mean his wounds had to be more than mine but ever the protective master he wanted to make sure I was alright first. I look over and see him asleep or what I thought was sleep.

So I close my eyes and try to sleep myself,but I was finding it hard, so much had happened not only today, but also in getting the stuff we needed to rescue Kanan, too much...Images...Images of what had happened and what might have happened flashed before my eyes, as well as the memory of my time with my parents. I moved a little in my sleep and then felt a sharp burst of pain from my cheek, then I felt something else, something that soothed me back to sleep, a real sleep.

Then a memory of the fight on the catwalk made itself known, but it wasn't the fight as it happened. It was the fight as it might have happened and that had me worried, had I dreamed that Kanan was alright? maybe we were both being held somewhere and the inquisitor was doing something to us, making us think that we were safe? What if Kanan had lost and I was on my own again.

"No please Kanan! win, can't loose you too"I said to the dream Kanan.

Suddenly I felt my master, he was sending me waves over the force, through our bond. It was calming me, telling me that he was safe, that we both were, and I fell asleep with no more nightmares, only to be woken up sometime later by pain coming not from me this time but from Kanan.

"Looks like he is having the same nightmare I was" I thought but after what he went through I wasn't surprised by that.

Then I saw it, his memory filtered into mine. It was almost the same nightmare I had but this time instead of Kanan dying, it was myself. He was remembering my fall and how at the time he thought the inquisitor had killed me.

"But he didn't kill me. You saved me master"I said, only to have him wake up and look at me, his green - blue eyes showing relief that I was there and that I was mostly alright.

"I like to think we saved each other, but Ezra there is something I would like you tell me...how did you survive the fall"Kanan asked.

How do I tell him about that...How do I tell him that I talked to my parents. Then I thought he doesn't need the full details, just enough to tell him what happened, in time I will tell but not now, obviously not while he is...we are still recovering.

"I nearly didn't" I said quietly

"What do you mean by that?".

"When I was laying on that walkway bellow you and the inquisitor, I could feel myself slipping away, I was going to die and I was okay with that because I had freed you, but then I started to hear voices, voices that meant the universe to me. At first it was my parents, mom and dad saying my name, then it turned into Hera and the others, then last of all it was you. Your voice woke me and that was enough to answer to comm and tell the others that we were alright, that you were better than alright"I finished.

"If I had sensed that you were waking up"Kanan started to say before I interrupted him "and what would you have done?stopped the fight? come after me...no you did the right thing, the inquisitor wouldn't have stopped and we both might have died"I said.

"I suppose and it did give me the courage I needed"Kanan told me.

I didn't know if that would have been enough to give me the courage to fight like he did against the inquisitor or anyone like that but I was glad something did. Something confused me about what Kanan had just said, so I asked.

"What do you mean by that?".

"Well when I thought you were gone, when I thought that I wouldn't see you again, something changed in me. It was like my life didn't matter, the only thing that did was defeating the monster that killed you and bring you home, even if it was to bury you"Kanan said.

I then had a flash of a memory of the time I was talking, well almost yelling at Hera after the Vizago incident, that I was going to bring Kanan home. So I took his hand as I laughed a little. My first real laugh since my master came home.

"What was funny about that?"he asked.

"Well I told Hera much the same thing after my deal with Vizago, something I am sure your not happy about but it was the only way to find you"I said looking away, he didn't need to see my shame over it.

"I don't blame you for that, I would have done the same thing. We will deal with vizago in time, but there is something I am glad about and that's we don't have to see the inquisitor again"Kanan said.

That had me thinking about the white faced man "to think we never have to see that pointy tooth, white faced sith again"I said looking up at Kanan again, still a little awed that he could kill some one like that.

"True. I still cannot believe he let himself fall after I broke his light saber. I wonder what he meant by there is some things worse than death" Kanan said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then I came up on you"I said adding my thoughts to the matter, I could tell that was still a hard time for him.

"To see you after that...to know I didn't fail you...you don't know what that means to me" he said closing his eyes.

I could see him shaking a little so I decided something, something that I wanted to do for a while. I hugged him. Kanan put his own arms around me tightening his hold on me as his memories came through and I saw something that I had never seen from him before, something that I rarely did myself, I saw him cry.

"I am glad I didn't loose you" he said once the memory was over.

"Yeah your life would have been so much different if I hadn't come into your life. How was I to know that on that day when I tried to steal that crate I was getting the one thing I needed, that I wanted"I said my voice still muffled by Kanan's shirt.

"No you gave me what I wanted too. You gave me my life back, a life I thought I had left behind me" he said running his hand down my back.

I could feel our bond, which had been strong before, getting even stronger. Maybe one day we would be able to fight side by side and know what the others doing without even thinking about it. I hoped it would happen, then I felt something, something familiar,then I hear.

"_Take care of our boy because just as he was ours, he is now yours"_

"_I will, never fear" _Kanan answered.

That must have been my parents, just letting Kanan know they were watching us and that they were trusting him with something that was precious to both of them and I knew that I was precious to Kanan too by the way he was holding me now.

My body then finally give into what had happened to it and I curled into Kanan more, needing that contact myself. So much had happened to me, to the crew but most of all to Kanan, my master, my friend and sort of father. He had suffered so much in a short amount of time but now that time is over and I just had one more thought on the matter before sleep claimed me, one that would forever make me happy,

"he is home"

**An: like that? I wanted to make a story that showed that fall was a little more dangerous than what Disney showed. Also there is one more chapter to this story that I think needs to be told, it will be up sometime neek week.**

**An 2: look out for my story in the holidays called "our missing years". wont tell you all more now you will just have to read it to find out what I mean but I did include in some of the chapters your ideas(I am still taking more if you want to give me any but it is pretty much planned out, but like Kanan, not all my plans work, so keep sending).**


	3. Chapter 3

They are home

Hera's pov

I sigh, the mission is finished and right now I am sitting up in the cockpit with Ahsoka, not really talking about much, just basking in the afterglow of the successful rescue of Kanan. Ahsoka knows how much this success means to all of us...well maybe more to Ezra and me. I know we are the closest to the Jedi than anyone else on the ship,oh its not that Zeb and Sabine don't care for him, its just that Ezra and I are closer.

Speaking of close, I look over the ship's controls to the monitor and smile at the sight on it. The sight of master and padawan, talking about something,something that was important to both of them. A part of me would like to know what they are saying but another part of me realizes there are some parts to the Jedi life that I will never understand and as young as Ezra is, soon he will know more than me because he is Kanan's boy after all.

Which made me think...what about Ezra, once he finishes his training...will he want to leave us and go out on his own? from what I knew of masters and their padawans,it was a rare pair that stayed together for any length of time after the padawan graduates.

"That will not be an issue with Ezra" said Ahsoka

Do Jedi read minds? because how did she know that I was thinking that about Ezra. Then I thought that even if she read my mind because she was once a padawan learner herself, didn't mean that all Jedi read minds, I know Kanan didn't or wouldn't and I know Ezra wouldn't have the ability yet but Ahsoka? maybe she could, or was I that easy to read.

"Why is that?" I ask turning from the two in the monitor.

"Ezra's bond with Kanan is too strong and I think they are just now finding out how strong that bond is."she replied and when she saw the look on my face she continued "don't believe me, turn the sound on that monitor, listen to what they are saying, look at their body language. You will soon see and hear what I mean"she finished.

I did what she said and I wasn't surprised by what I heard, but what I saw, now that was the real surprise. To see Ezra not shying away from a hold that Kanan had him in, when before he rarely liked to be touched,usually he would back away from that kind of affection and to see Ezra treat Kanan, not like a master, not just like a friend or family member. It was more than that, it was like I didn't have the right word for what saw.

"They are whole"Ahsoka filled in for me, when I turned back to her she continued "for many Jedi that were around before order sixty six, having a padawan meant finishing that youngling's training in all things but unlike Ezra, who grew up rough, these younglings were whole in themselves, they didn't have the pain that Ezra grew up with,same with Kanan too. Neither of them are going to be as whole as a Jedi that was trained before order sixty six but they fill the gaps in each others lives...that's what I mean".

I thought on that and remembered the Kanan before Ezra and the Kanan after Ezra joined us. I realized that there were differences in the man. Kanan before Ezra was, while friendly, he wasn't open on who he was, on his past, on a lot of things. He liked to forget that he was ever Jedi in the first place, now with Ezra he was open about his past, he knew that by facing what happened to him he would help Ezra deal with his own but then I what about if...

"If Kanan didn't have Ezra, if Ezra had died when he fell off that catwalk" I inquired.

"Then we would have been looking at a different Jedi, different crew too maybe"Ahsoka said.

Which made me think on what the ghost would have been like without Ezra and that made me shiver. Ezra might not be my son but there are times I think of him as one and I know that Zeb and Sabine think of him as brother, how did Kanan see him...maybe a mixture of a few things, brother, son and padawan, I wasn't sure.

"You might be right about that"I said looking back to the two Jedi, only to find Ezra curled into Kanan and him holding the boy tighter, he was saying something to him too.

I wonder what caused that?

"They really are a different kind of Jedi but then they are not the first Jedi to act this way. My own master told me about his own master's relationship with his master"Ahsoka said.

"Why what was special about it"I asked.

"Qui - gon Jinn and Obi - wan kenobi were together for years, almost twice as long as a normal master/padawan relationship but that was to end when my master Anikan came into their lives. Anikan was suppose to be Qui - gon Jinn's new apprentice and Obi - wan Kenobi to become a knight but still stay with Qui - gon after he did" Ahsoka said thinking on what her master had told her.

"But what happened?"I asked.

"Qui - gon Jinn was killed by a sith, by the name of darth Maul. My master didn't talk much about the days after that but he did say that Obi -wan Kenobi was pretty cut up about it. Probably felt the same way I felt when I learnt of my own master's death"Ahsoka finished.

I thought about that, Jedi even though they worked alone for a lot of the time, without any other Jedi around to help them, they still would know where their friends in order were and how to call for their aid if they needed it and if what I knew of Jedi bonds was true, the master/padawan bond, just like Ahsoka was trying to tell me, was the strongest of all and watching the two Jedi in the monitor I could believe it.

"Watching them really gives me hope for the future of the Jedi race. It won't be quite like it was before, with all its rules and regulations that they followed but then some of those things had to be dropped anyway, they were from a different era"said Ahsoka.

I nodded and think... well if that is the future of the Jedi and as long as Kanan and Ezra survive this war to teach them the new rules of being a Jedi that is. Ezra just then shivers as if something he thought of just scared him but Kanan just tightens his hold, which calms Ezra and Kanan at the same time. Then I had a thought, what if one of them turns to the dark side of the force? what would happen to the other? I asked these thoughts to Ahsoka.

"It depends on who turns...if it is Ezra who turns, I think Kanan will be able to get him back. I am not saying it wont be hard for him but I believe he could do it" she said.

"And if it is Kanan?" I enquired.

"Then that might be a little harder...I am not saying that Ezra wouldn't be able to do it but I think he would need help to do it. Ezra at the moment doesn't have the ability to call Kanan back yet...and I am saying yet, in the future I know he will, but I don't think that Kanan will be the one to turn though, Ezra is the more likely one and if dark Ezra captured Kanan, which is likely because Kanan I think will never be able to hurt Ezra, even if he is on the dark side" she said then stopping to think a little on what she said.

"But..."

"Now the only way I see them turning to the dark side, is one of three ways. One, Ezra or Kanan dies which sends the other over the edge and without the other to pull them back, they would stay there. Only because of the way they see the world" she said.

"What way is that? how is that different from other Jedi?"I asked

"They feel comfortable among their friends, care for them and Jedi in the past were not taught like that. Jedi in the past were taught to not grow too attached, too fond, too in love with life as it is for them now. Not that those emotions are not valuable and should not be suppressed but Jedi learned that they had to rule them, unless they rule you" she answered.

"Well what are the other ways they could be turned?" I asked finially when I thought on what she said as I realized she was right.

"Two, some one they both know and are about dies and sends them both over, which gives neither one hope of bring them back and third as I have said Ezra is captured and turned then Kanan gets captured trying to rescue him and is turned because of it" Ahsoka said.

"Their bond is that strong?"

"I believe it is, Ezra has already shown this when he went against your orders and went to Vizago to get information on Kanan, even though you had told him no"Ahsoka said trying to explain Ezra's actions that day.

"It was really your orders...I was just the one to say them to him, to all of them, but some where inside my heart I wanted to do what Ezra did...but I know the cost better than most and I didn't have the courage to do it" I said.

"I suppose you are right, still he took a risk for some one who means the world to him, but to be Jedi means that he cannot do this again, because it would be against the force but then it might not be, who can say" Ahsoka finished.

I think on this...to be a Jedi means to give up a lot but they also get a lot in return. Seeing Kanan and Ezra together is proof of that, whether they are both together here or on a mission etc... they will always know something...they will always know that they are not alone, they will never be alone. I believe what Ahsoka said is true, Kanan is the other half of Ezra just as Ezra is the other half of Kanan. They are each other's home, they give the other a place to belong, to feel alive.

I smile and sigh, what ever we face in the future, for now we are together and the two Jedi, one a knight and the other a padawan as they fall asleep in each others arms as I watch over them, for now... they are home.

**An:I know, I know, I was supposed to have this out ages ago but life got in the way. Hopefully none of you have Vader on speed dial or even is his email, he might just track me down and then you wont get my new story, which I promise to have up soon. **

**An: Have any of you seen the new trailer for season 2, got to say brilliant and I am so jealous of any one who saw it already(gets light saber out and starts destroying things, then puts them back together with the force).**

**Until next time**

**may the force be with you, always**

**NewDawnFox**


End file.
